


Cloudless Days

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: This was inspired by the 7x04 promo.Belle and Rumple are happily thriving in another realm, living in marital bliss with their son as they've always desired.





	Cloudless Days

Cloudless Days

A/AN: After I told myself no more Rumbelle fics, that promo for next week ruined it all....Here's a fluffy one shot for you.

Belle leans against her husband's lithe frame, interlacing their fingers as they gaze at the mountain range in the distance. The air is cool and fresh, and she inhales deeply, relishing the burst of refreshing air that fills her lungs. They lounge on a picnic blanket as they watch the clouds roll by. Sometimes they burst into a fit of giggles as they attempt to guess what each formation resembles. It's a childish game, but Belle is elated they can act like children from time to time, because she feels that they've never had the chance to really explore this side of their relationship. Time has slowed down since they've separated themselves from the residents of Storybrooke. 

Rumple moved them to another realm six years ago – a realm sheltered from the darkness. It's sparsely populated, and Gideon attends school in a small village at the bottom of the hill, below their cabin dwelling. 

“You know, all I want is to be with you, Rumple,” she says, meeting his gaze. 

“Belle, we're together, sweetheart, undisturbed by the rest of the world. I have no enemies here. This realm is safe. Our family is secure, and Gideon is happy and thriving,” he replies, tenderly cupping her cheek with his gloved hand. 

She closes her eyes, savoring the feeling of the smooth leather brushing tenderly against her skin. “I know, but I simply wanted to remind you because we've not always been in a good place in our marriage.”

“Aye, but that's in the past. Our love is stronger than ever, and we've survived. Those days of heartache are long behind us – a distant memory of how far we've come,” he reminds her. 

“Yes,” she agrees, leaning in for a kiss. He brushes his lips tenderly against hers, savoring the sweetness of her lips. If there's one thing Rumplestiltskin hasn't grown tired of, it's kissing his wife. 

They break apart when they hear a childish voice in the distance. “Mama! Papa! I'm home!” Gideon greets them as he bounds over the hilltop, waving frantically. 

Rumplestiltskin feels the air rush from his lungs as his six-year old son throws himself into his arms and plants a wet kiss against his cheek. Belle chuckles as she affectionately ruffles his mop of brown hair. 

“Did you have a good day at school, Gid?” Belle asks, smiling sweetly at him. 

“Yeah, I'm doing well with my maths, but I wish they taught us something cool like magic,” he laments, plopping down on the ground in front of them. 

“There's no need for magic in this realm. We're safe here,” Rumple reassures him. 

“Yeah, well, I'd still like to learn it someday. I still dream of that dark place, the one where the evil lady with black hair takes me away from both of you,” he confides in them, tucking his face against his mother's shoulder. 

Rumple's countenance falls, realizing his son is having flashbacks of his time in the Dark Realm. “How about I make you some hot tea to help you sleep tonight? I'm sure your mother won't have any qualms about you having some gooseberry pie for dinner either.”

Belle nods at her husband knowingly, wrapping her arm around Gideon's shoulders. “How about some pie, Gid? After supper?”

Gideon perks up, nodding vigorously. “Yes, please!” 

He practically runs into the house, granting she and Rumple a moment of privacy. “I thought you said no magic?” Belle asks, searching his gaze for answers.

“I did...It's merely an herb which should prevent him from dreaming. It grows wild, deep within the woods,” he reassures her.

“Alright, because we made an oath not to expose him to any dark magic. He knows you harness it, but we can't give up what we have here. It's too precious, and all magic comes with a price, and I don't-”

“-Belle, I promise you, swore to you that I wouldn't, and I haven't yet, have I?” he asks, cupping her face gently within his palms. 

“No, I'm sorry, Rumple. Sometimes my mind slips back into its old patterns and I-”

“-It's okay, sweetheart. Go fix Gideon some pie. I'll be in shortly,” he reassures her, kissing her brow softly.

Her dress sways as she saunters up the steps and into their cabin. He gazes into the distance, hoping and desperately praying to any god or fate that will listen for protection for his family, because they're all he has left. He wishes he could tell them that the realm they reside in isn't entirely safe, but he won't. He's erected a slew of protection spells miles away from the village in the valley, and along the surrounding mountain ranges. It's left them untouched for the last six years, and he hopes it remains that way.

He turns away from the serene view and makes his way up the steps where he'll join his family for supper like he does every night. Rumpelstiltskin doesn't take a day with them for granted, because in a moment it could all slip away from him, but he hopes it doesn't – hopes it stays this way forever, cloudless and sunny over their mountain home.


End file.
